


[Podfic of] You Make Me Lose My Buttons

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "Jared and Jensen despise one another but get stuck sharing a room on a school trip and end up falling for one another."</p>
<p>There's been animosity between Jared's group of friends and Jensen's group for years. Now in their final year of high school, what happens when they are forced to share a room on a field trip to the city?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You Make Me Lose My Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Make Me Lose My Buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477954) by [ms_soma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_soma/pseuds/ms_soma). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ZjcwGx) [25 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 54:20 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
